


【貂锟】草莓奶油蛋糕（车）

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Relationships: 貂锟
Kudos: 12





	【貂锟】草莓奶油蛋糕（车）

“哐”储物柜被撞击上肉体的声音在安静有些黑暗的空气里炸向。思念的冲动在进门之后顺着一路湿热的亲吻燎遍了二人心里的欲火。金道英压在钱锟身上，喘着粗气脱着对方的衣服。睁眼闭眼都是充满侵略性的情色气息，钱锟感到他的唇在不断的疯狂的侵蚀着自己微弱的心理防线，羽绒服被脱去踩在脚下，叮叮当当的皮带扣声磨人的在空气里撕扯着神经。

被吻到前端已经鼓作一团，解开自己的裤带露出洇湿的挺立，冷空气像针刺一样凌迟着那里。钱锟手忙脚乱去解他的皮带扣，却不知怎么就卡在了顶针的位置。金道英看着他眼角微红，轻轻用手握住他凌乱找不着北的指尖，单手解开了皮带。拉链拉开的声响摩擦着空气，露出顶端已经冒出一些液体的狰狞物什  
.....

被抵在墙壁有技巧的碾磨冲撞，金道英贴在钱锟身后膝盖蜷着膝盖，一下一下在他耳边喘息用力，顶弄，引得对方的前端被墙壁粗暴的蹂躏，无力的呜呜的用指尖扣住墙皮....

在墙上紧紧的鱼水之欢，两人又在椅子上交叉着叠坐，相拥而吻。

钱锟的裤子被金道英克制的褪到膝盖，光洁滑嫩的臀瓣被对方的手狠狠蹂躏了一番，紧接着男人用力抬起他的腰，也不忘顾及他撕扯开的领口里挺立的乳尖，舌尖席卷过敏感点的快感让他收紧了脚趾，胸口被湿热的口腔吸吮，发出舒缓的呻吟。

钱锟使劲的敞开双腿，椅背的宽度卡在他柔嫩的大腿内侧之间，他只想让前端紧紧的贴在金道英露出腹肌的衬衫口，在他肚脐那里画着圈。他扶着道英的肩眼神湿润的坐了下去，臀部和大腿蹭来蹭去，满脸都写着想要。

可金道英却好整以暇的看着他的男友求他，一动都不动，忍耐着内壁致命的吸吮收缩，眼眸微微泛起红丝...

里面的巨物顶的钱锟有些难受，随着时间漾开放大的后穴的瘙痒，令他主动将唇送到金道英嘴边，手臂紧紧的环着他的脖颈，深切入唇角热吻。“东营....我要..”  
“好想...好想要...”  
微红的眼角泛起点点水汽，氤氲在渴求而委屈的眸子里...  
“你动一动好不好”

请求的结果自然是一顿内壁里的猛烈鞭笞，断断续续的推拉在水声里愈加磨人.....钱锟上下的两张嘴让金道英欲罢不能，喂饱对方的同时也碾磨着自己的快感。

和男友许久未见的一次做爱，汹涌的愈发无法克制。金道英都不知自己在钱锟里面弄脏了多少回，只知道最后他哭着求自己停下来，才恋恋不舍得享受这久违的一次主动权。


End file.
